Two Words
by Jiru-senpai
Summary: It was the time when there was no turning back. She faces him with sincerity and love in her eyes as she moves towards her future. A romance on Len and Kahoko. one shot


TWO WORDS

**Summary:** It was a time when there's no turning back. She faces him with sincerity and love in her eyes as she moves towards her future. (Len/Kahoko, One-Shot)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda d'Oro nor do I own the song "Two Words" sung by Lea Salonga.

**A/N:** I apologize in advance if the story is way too mushy for your taste or if the characters in the story are a bit OOC for you. I also apologize for the errors you may encounter in this story. (I only made this in 3 hours, proof-reading it only once) This is my first ever fanfic (At last! After 8 years!) so please bear with me.

Oh, before you start reading, I suggest you listen to the song first. It's a very beautiful piece sung by Lea Salonga, my favorite broadway singer.

Now, on with the story!

**Two Words**

_In a while, in a word_

_Every moment now returns_

(Flashback)

"Hino-san." A voice I've loved for so long calls me. I never knew that I'd fall for him so fast. He may be insensitive to many people, but I saw the beauty of him, the real him, when he started to open up to me.

_For a while, seen or heard_

_How each memory softly burns_

But despite our closeness, he still addresses me in such a formal way. Before I thought that if I pierce through his cold exterior I'd be able to make him notice me not just as a friend but something... more.

"Hai, Tsukimori-kun?" something tugs at my heart after addressing him by his last name. Someday…

(End of Flashback)

_Facing you who brings me new tomorrows_

_I thank God for yesterdays_

_How they led me to this very hour_

_How they led me to this place._

"Kahoko" I look up, breaking free from my daydream, and see my love before me. He was looking elegant as always, if not, more than elegant. He looked into my eyes and held it as if there was no tomorrow. He gave me a small yet hearty smile and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

(Flashback)

_Every touch, every smile_

_You have given me in care_

_Keep in heart always I'll now be treasuring everywhere_

I was practicing my violin on the school building's rooftop. This place always made me relax whenever I practice my pieces.

I stopped playing after I felt that my neck and left shoulder were already sore from all that practice. I look at my left hand and see the slightly red marks that were adding to the pain.

It was nearing the concours charity concert that I and my other concours friends will be performing in. I've been rehearsing the pieces more than what was necessary making my music sound tense.

I breathed deeply, made a small huff and readied myself for another run through of the song assigned to me when I heard the door open.

"Relax your shoulders a bit more, Hino-san. It helps lessen the pain as well as it makes you play better."

I turn around and see him look at me with that usual cold expression. But I can see in his eyes that he was worried. _Of what?_

"Here." He went behind me and held my shoulders. "Relax." I felt shivers run down my spine as his left arm went to stretch together with mine in a better playing position.

"Lean more backwards. Good. Then relax your neck. Now play."

I took a deep breath, placed my bow on the strings then started to play.

After finishing the song I noticed that Len was still there a few meters away from me. I didn't notice he was looking at me from afar the whole time I was playing. And here I thought him being here was just a dream...

A bright smile lit my face as I approached him.

"Was that better, Tsukimori-kun?" I asked. He still held his gaze towards me.

"Are you alright?" I noticed his strange look with this vague expression. Is it of disgust? Of disappointment? Confusion?

"I have to leave. Please excuse me." He went towards the door in long strides. No. Wait.

"Tsukimori-kun!" I hear my voice was filled with desperation. I held back. I felt that my mind was too scattered as of the moment and I might say things I may regret later on.

I have to get myself together.

I took a deep breath and look up to see Len standing by the doorway, with his back towards me, waiting for what I had to say.

"Thank you." He turned towards me and I gave him my sincerest smile hoping that it would reach him… somehow.

_And if life should come to just one question_

_Do I hold each moment true_

_No trace of sadness, always with gladness_

_I do._

(End of Flashback)

I hear the playing of the violin just near us. I turn my head and I see Shimizu-kun, Ryoutarou-kun and Ousaki-san playing the theme song for this special occasion.

I felt the sound of the violin tugging at my heart and the cello soothing all my anxieties. This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for years.

_Now a song that speaks of now and ever_

_Beckons me to someone new_

_Unexpected, unexplored, unseen_

_Filled with promise coming through_

I look at him and see that he shows no doubt of my love. And I know, whole-heartedly, that he loves me, too.

(Flashback)

_In a while, in a word_

_You and I forever change_

_Love so clear never blurred_

_Has me feeling wondrous strange_

It was night time. Everything was calm and quiet. I was walking through the park and I see no sign of people.

I looked at the small note I've been holding the whole day.

_Meet me at the park by 9 PM. I need to talk to you. – L.T._

What does he want with me at this time of the night?

I hear the soft sound a violin flowing together with the light wind. I felt my heart pounding rapidly as I went towards the direction of the sound. It was leading to the railing that faced the sea. I suddenly remember Shimizu-kun when he played the cello for me at the same spot. It reminded me of how much my music touched a lot of people, including a certain blue-haired man.

That song. I know that song. My steps became faster as I followed the vioilin's call.

As I came near, I saw the silhouette of a tall man playing his violin with the sound of "Ave Maria" softly billowing with the wind. Len's face was lit by the moonlight as if it was his spotlight on the stage that was the park. His eyes were closed and his face looked, for the first time, serene. A small smile graced his lips as he played as if no one was looking.

A tear slipped from my eyes as I quietly approached him, afraid of breaking the beauty that I see before me. I could feel his love for music through the notes he played and… something else?

I held my breath as he finished his song with the sweet sound of the last chord reverberating around the park. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into my watery ones.

He walked towards me in calculated steps and stopped a few inches from me. He gazed at me for a long time until he reached out for something behind him. There, held between his fingers, was a red long-stemmed rose.

I looked at his face, then to the rose, and back to his face. I felt confusion creep within me. But he still held his gaze, waiting patiently for me to comprehend…

Then I saw it.

No words need to be said. A wide yet watery smile rose to my face and he accepted it with a sincere smile of his own.

_And if life should come to just one question_

_Do I face each moment true_

_No trace of sadness, always with gladness_

_I do._

(End of Flashback)

"Do you, Hino Kahoko, take Len Tsukimori as your husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" the priest asked.

I looked at Len and saw that he was waiting in bated breath for my response. I gave him a teasing smile and he started to relax.

I heard the trio finishing the song, the violin holding the last high chord. All my memories with Len flashed in front of me until it stopped to this moment, a memory that is soon to be. I gave a deep sigh and looked up at him, my future.

"I do."

_Never with sadness, always with gladness_

_I do._

**A/N:** I have no idea why I made this sappy story. I'm more of the angst type but I figured I should do something happy for my first story.

Why did I choose this song? Simple. I saw the video of Lea Salonga's wedding and I just loved it! This was the song she sang before she said her vows. Very sweet. This girl is a famous broadway singer. "Miss Saigon," "Les Miserables," "Flower Drum Song" are just some of the broadway plays she took leads in. She also sang the songs of Jasmine and Mulan in the Disney movies "Aladdin" and "Mulan," respectively.

Also, there's a a live recording of this song wherein the instrumentalists include the cello, the piano and the violin. Beautiful, just beautiful! )

Hope you liked it. I'm open to comments, suggestions, violent reactions, and, especially, complements! Haha! Please review so I know your thoughts. This is my first fanfic so it would be nice to have some feedback.

Jiru-senpai


End file.
